mopeio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffs and Nerfs
This is a page where you can add info about stuff, that should be buffed or nerfed on your oponion. You can edit it, but do '''NOT' vandalize any part of it. Good luck adding buff/nerf suggestions. Also, only add already-exsiting features that should be buffed/nerfed.'' P.S : Do not '''overpower' them too much, or else, the other equivalents will be useless.'' This page is made by: User:The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484. StevenHK1119's (Founder of the wikia) Giraffe nerf: Only do ability damage to animal lower level than it. Fox nerf: Only kick out animal lower level than it with ability. The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484's The Yeti Buff: The Yeti is too weak on User:The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484's oponion. The Freezing effect should do large damage to all animals, no matter if below, above or equal to it. It should also shoot 8 Snowballs into equally-spaced directions instead of 3 into random directions and no longer lose any water when using the ability. The Yeti's freeze area should be increased to 4x of the Yeti's size. (Overall, The Yeti is one of The Verdant Spoon's favorite Animals, along with Orca, Pig and her own mope.io animal ideas) Black Dragon: Not exactly sure if this would be a buff or a nerf, but Black Dragons shuld now use their Triple Fire Ability at 15M and fly super high first at 25M, because it is possible for animals that are 1 tier above Black Dragon first Upgrade at 30M XP. T-Rex Nerf: So right when User:The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 was trying to be a tiny Yeti, a T-Rex has attacked and killed her on that time. The Nerf it should have is: Drag it's equivalents for half the time compared to lower tier animals and no longer be able to drag any animal above it. Dragon and Black Dragon Nerf: 20% more cooldown for the fire ability. Killer Whale Buff: Should use Ability twice as fast, should damage equivalents and predators too, shoots 5 Waves instead of 3. Mammoth Buff: Snowballs should now be able to kill animals, which includes equivalents and predators too. AttackOnKaiju's Mouse and Rabbit Buff - The Mouse and Rabbit does an sprint ability now, which makes them 10% faster Pig Buff - Now the Pig could throw animals away in holes to hippo+ - Speed increased by 3.6% Deer Buff - It can now dig eggs, leaves, berries, and legendary, golden egg - Second Ability is jump : Have low range jumping, lasts from 4-5 seconds. - Deers now climb in hills. Fox and Arctic Fox Nerf - It can now kick out 1 animal max. (eg. deer, reindeer) Hedgehog Buff and Nerf - Buff : Hedgehogs spikes do 5% damage now. (not the quills it shoots.) - Nerf : Throwing is reduced by 20% Zebra Buff - It now could kick Mushroom Bushes now! (it kicks the same direction of the kick angle to escape other teamers, but i do this to remember it's old ability.) Donkey and Elephant Buff and Nerf - Buff : Their trunk and kick damage are increased by 22.7 - Nerf : Cooldown increased by 4 seconds. Giraffe Nerf, i mean, A BIG NERF. - Stomp damage decreased by 100% to predators. (confirmed by K.O.A) Lion Buff - Roar radius increased by 5%, (and randomly, a 15% bigger radius of the roar, and a 25% smaller radius.) Gorilla Buff and Nerf - Nerf : Coconut damage decreased 10%, and stun decreased by 3 seconds. - Buff, i guess? : A animal who is hitten by a banana or the coconut, it gives the XP amount when hitten. (when is cheetah+ or lion+) Bear Buff We want the Bear be back 1 time in the hills, so he will come back! not with people all the time using the annoying eagle who drops you in lava! right? so we want a bear back. whos wiht me? - Gets a new ability : Bear Slash - Is 20% faster in hills/water/mud. - Is immune to the arctic Sorry if it's overpowered to much, just, we want it back to the hills one more time. Eagle and 1 Black Dragon Buff - Flying speed increased by 10% (only for eagle and black dragon) - 5% faster in land